katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Katamari Series
The Katamari series is a video game series produced by Bandai Namco. It consists of 6 main games and a few spin-offs. The main series is made up of Katamari Damacy and its sequels. The spin-off series is made up of Katamari Damacy Mobile and two flash-based games on the official website. Main Series All games in the main series consist of The King of All Cosmos sending his son, the Prince, to Earth to roll a magical ball known as a Katamari around, picking up items and people to create material for a star. Once enough objects have been collected, the goal is beaten and the player is rewarded with the star or planet created by that Katamari. The series is almost universally praised for its unique Gameplay and quirky story telling. [[Katamari Damacy|'Katamari Damacy']] Introduced the concept of the Katamari, the King, and the Prince. While many of the games in the series refined the ideas introduced in Katamari Damacy, many consider it the most innovative. [[We ♥ Katamari|'We ♥ Katamari']] Added a greater variety of Cousins and levels, and introduced rolling different objects other than a Katamari, (i.e. a snowball, a sumo wrestler). And also the the first game where the cousins are playable characters in 1 player mode. [[Me & My Katamari|'Me & My Katamari']] The first game in the series to be released on the PSP and to not have any involvement from Keita Takahashi, the original inventor of the concept of Katamari Damacy. [[Beautiful Katamari|'Beautiful Katamari']] The first game to not be released by Sony. After some technical issues with the PS3, Beautiful Katamari was instead ported to the Xbox 360, ending the effective PlayStation exclusive status of the series. [[Katamari Forever|'Katamari Forever']] Released for the PS3 in 2009, this title includes versions of the classic levels and series of new levels hosted by a new character, the RoboKing. [[Touch My Katamari|'Touch My Katamari']] The first game to be released on the PlayStation Vita. Also the latest entry in the series. [[Katamari Damacy REROLL|'Katamari Damacy REROLL']] Reroll is a remaster of the original game Katamari Damacy.It was revealed on the Nintendo Direct of September of 2018 for a release date of 12/7/2018. The remake is very similar to the original game, with no new content added and the changes being the updated graphics and the motion controls on the Nintendo Switch version. Spin-offs Spin-offs of the series include non-console video games and games featuring Katamari characters but are not Katamari games themselves. 'iOS Games' 'i Love Katamari' Uses already existing levels from other games with Katamari Damacy's soundtrack. 'Katamari Amore' A free game with level packs available. Leaderboard services and the downloadable levels for Katamari Amore were terminated as of March 30th, 2015. 'Tap My Katamari' An idle game where the player taps the screen to roll a katamari; every once in a while an object will appear for the katamari to roll up. 'Amazing Katamari Damacy' An endless runner, similar to Tap My Katamari but in 3D, able to grow large and buy upgrades for cousins and rockets. 'Rolling with Katamari' Rolling With Katamari was an official, early mobile katamari game from Namco Network. It has the style of a 2D retro game. 'Katamari Damacy Mobile' Effectively a port of the original game to the P409i cell phone, which uses the motion sensitive controls of the phone to move the Katamari. There is also a traditional control scheme that uses the phone's buttons instead. 'Website Games' Games on the Katamari website include: [[8-Bit Katamari Damacy|'8-Bit Katamari Damacy']] Effectively an 8-Bit version of the game, a random cousin (one of 48, from Katamari Damacy to Me & My Katamari) is selected. The game is played by moving the King around a field to guide the cousin into rolling up items. Multiple cousins may also be played as at one time. Beautiful Katamari Memory game A card game that uses the Cousins and Royal Family. Beating the game rewards the player with a deck of Beautiful Katamari playing cards, which are then printed and cut out from card stock. The King, Queen, and Prince are won when only one of their cards is found, while the cousins must all have matching pairs found before they are added to the player's found list. There is a glitch where the last clicked cousin will show up in the Characters page even if both cards haven't been found together. Unofficial This is a section where it relates to Katamari, but was not offically released by Namco or published by Namco. 'Katamari Damacy Online' An unofficial Korean based Katamari game, was able to play but only online in South Korea until the servers were shutdown permanently in 2007. Not much is entirely known about the game but there is still some footage online. 'Let's make the planet! Everyone's Katamari Damacy' An unofficial endless runner (similar to Amazing Katamari Damacy) created by Char Room only available in Japan. Crossovers 'Pac-Man World Rally' A Mario Kart styled game that includes elements from Katamari Damacy and it includes characters such as The King, and The Prince. Includes a map called "King's Kourse" available by unlocking the "Classic Cup". 'Pac-Man Kart Rally' Another Mario Kart styled game, this time on mobile platforms, most likely a sequel to Pac-Man World Rally, and includes The Prince and Ichigo as playable characters. 'Crossy Road' A Frogger styled game where a character is placed to cross various streets and river ways and try not to get smashed by oncoming traffic. The game features the royal family including Princess as playable characters and are able to roll katamaris while crossing the road. Official Websites 'katamari.namco.com' katamari.namco,com was the official US Katamari website. You could send in fan art and The King himself would critique it if it won the art contest, and you could download a desktop buddy of The Prince, get news, and more. The website has since shut down, but you can look at it via Wayback Machine. 'katamariforever.com' katamariforever.com was the official website for Katamari Forever. Nothing is known about the site, and no screenshots of it were ever captured, nor was it archived, but it's assumed that it was similar to katamari.namco.com. The Japanese index is still up here. 'katamaridamacy.jp' katamaridamacy.jp, officially called Katamari On The Web (not to be confused with the fansite) is the official Japanese Katamari website, and the only Katamari site still online and still being updated. It hosts various indexes for the earlier and later Katamari games, descriptions for The Prince and Cousins, comics, and the flash game 8-Bit Katamari Damacy. It also has a developer blog done by Dr. Katamari 2. Category:Katamari Games Category:Katamari Wiki